


A Frigid Night in Hellmouth (legacies are written in the stars)

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Batman AU, F/F, Main Character Death, Multi, dealing with grief, heavily implied, mature rating cause ya'know sex... and not happy things, superhero's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: One call can change the course of someone's life. A light can be flickered out - and a legacy can be left in the hands of others.The Crimson Demon was known to be a flame in the cold - a warmth that could not be cooled. A force that could not be stopped.With Hellmouth's fiery guardian gone - it is left for The Witch and The Alchemist to protect the beloved town from its onslaught towards darkness - and to pick up the pieces of what was left behind.





	A Frigid Night in Hellmouth (legacies are written in the stars)

_Akko’s dead._

The words register slowly through her mind, the familiar soft tone pinged in her consciousness long after the phone slipped from her fingers. The words rolled insistently. 

_Akko’s dead._

Her throat dried up and she could hear her heart hammer loudly in her chest. She swallowed the dread that rose up her throat, the phone crashed against the floor – she wasn’t aware. 

_Akko’s dead._

Those words echoed throughout her mind like a mantra, she felt her breath intake sharply and she shoved a few fingers under her leather cowl, allowing the mask to fall to the floor. Long tendrils of blonde curls slipped down her shoulders, and she tried to choke back the sob that ripped from her throat.

_Akko’s dead._

Her heart weighs heavily in her chest, as it churns and twists, she feels cold and sick. Tears fell and trailed down her cheeks, as she croaked out guttural sobs – her throat felt parched and tight. She covered her hand over her mouth to quiet down the low whimpers and curled tighter into herself. 

_Akko’s dead._

Her hand trembled at her side. She didn’t believe it – didn’t want to believe it. But it was near impossible as the woman’s words on the other side, resonated in her mind once more. Reality – stark and hopeless - crashed through her like a tidal wave – leaving her quivering in her place, and crying out in anguish. 

Akko – her sweet, charming, incorrigible, impatient, brazen vigilante in crimson red. The love of her life – her friend, her companion, her lover. A warmth that was ripped from her fingers in just a few words – a light that was diminished from the cold unforgiving air. 

It was unfair, it was cruel – for someone with so much warmth as Akko had – to be left in the frigid cold of Hellmouth. 

She swallowed and blinked, trying to arrange her thoughts to something coherent – she learned from the woman that Akko was going on patrol. Near the streets of Blytonbury – Akko’s favorite part of this hellish city – she sobbed. 

She shook her head, her vision blurry and unclear – a disturbance call, about some local gang that was under the assumption of working for the old, crooked mob boss – Fafnir. Akko had a personal vendetta against the man – she reassured the blonde that she would be safe. Just an easy interference mission – she was alone. 

She died alone. 

The words pounded in her head, and she broke down in whimpering sobs. She buried her head into her hands and listened to the painful static that erupted from the phone. 

_Diana?_

Static. 

Just mere crackle, she heard her name once more – but she couldn’t bring herself to respond. Static. Diana?

_Akko’s dead._

Static. Crackle. _Diana?_ Static. Crackle. _Diana?_

She never loathed a voice more than that moment. 

Static. Crackle. _Diana?_ Static. Crackle. _Diana?_ Static – “hey, so I was talking to Cons about a new improvement replacement for Akko’s gauntlets and I need your help – Diana?” 

A voice, smooth and low. No more static. 

Diana looked up. 

Mauve haired and ruby eyed and a taught drawn back. The Alchemist stood under the low light from the hanging beam – dressed in dark purple and smoky black. Her hood lowered; her eye narrowed. 

“What is it?” She asked softly, the blonde watched as the woman drew near – her steps silent against the smooth stone floor. Diana breathed in shakily and wiped at her face – trying to stop the onslaught of tears, but it was fruitless – as more fell. She didn’t know, that realization caused her to sob out – causing the other woman to move back. 

She could hear the soft intake of breath from the woman – and she stifled a sob by swallowing thickly. She must be a mess – she thought bitterly. Clear blue eyes rimmed with red, tears permanently sticking to her cheeks, her hair a ruffled mess. 

“What happened, Diana?” The Alchemist asked again, her voice tight – with something akin to fear. 

Diana breathed in through her nose, and let out a dry sob. “Sucy – it’s – Akko, she – “ 

She covered her mouth with her hand, sobbing into it. The Alchemist moved closer in hurried, sporadic, movements – nothing like the elegant saunter that she was used to. The woman towered over her, like an angel of death – mauve locks framed over her right eye – anger flashed for a brief second. 

Diana stared through her blurry vision – she bit back a sob. She cleared her throat, and looked away from the anguish that was already gleaming over stark red. The Alchemist waited – with tremulous patience, with baited breath – for the reality to become clear and the truth become impenetrable. 

“…She’s dead. Akko’s dead.” 

The words made no sense – despite it being syllables of normal length and a language that the mauve haired woman understood – to her it was like a foreign language. The meaning was lost to her – no not lost. It was intangible – the mere idea that a person like Akko, who was brimming with life – unbidden in her warmth, in her liveliness – a fire so bright and passionate can distinguish in the cold air, with just a few words. It wasn’t possible. 

Diana understood what was going on through the woman’s mind – because it was the same baseless argument that rolled through hers.

It wasn’t grief that passed through the thin lines of her face – it was denial. 

"That’s not true.” The Alchemist replied quietly, her hand clenching into a firm fist. Diana inhaled out sharply, “Sucy – “ 

“No!” The woman seethed out, her eye flickering away from the pale blue. 

Diana looked at her with pity – and Sucy’s face closed off.

The blonde watched through the trepid tears that fell, as the Alchemist turned – she swallowed thickly and shook her head. “Where’s the – the body? Where is it – it could be fake – or maybe… I mean it’s raining right? Chariot – she could have seen something else?”

Diana knew what the woman was doing – it was something that she couldn’t bring herself to do – something she wishes she could be strong enough to do. She wanted to argue, to rationalize the pain in her heart, to doubt a paralyzed woman’s eyesight – she wanted to see it with her own eyes. To know the truth – except the rational part in her brain – that was always louder than the other parts – reminded her of the truth.

Even if the rain clouded the lenses from Chariot’s monitor – she would’ve sent a wireless drone to take pictures and download it to the mainframe, back at the cave. And, Chariot was one of the best out of all of them – she wouldn’t make such a hasty mis conclusion about the scene – she would’ve gathered evidence at the crime scene – and most importantly, and more selfishly of Diana. She remembered having a conversation with the woman – she told her – that if anything was to happen to Akko – she wanted to be the first to know. Chariot never responded to her demand – but now she knew. 

She was the first to know. 

Diana explained, stumbling over her words – as she tried to fruitlessly convince the other woman. The Alchemist cut her off, halfway through her explanation – with one question. “Where is the body?” She asked softly. 

Diana shook her head, tendrils of blonde following the movement – she heaved out a strangled gasp. 

The Alchemist stayed where she stood, but her eye darkened with rage – she grits her teeth. “Where is it?” 

Diana looked at her, saw the barely controlled anguish that flickered across her eye – the Alchemist – Sucy trembled. She wiped the remaining tears, and breathed in shakily – her resolve hardening.

Instead of responding, she rose up on unsteady feet, nearly crumpling to the floor from how sore her muscles felt, but was caught by surprise when an arm weaved around her waist – steadying her against the other woman. The Alchemist wordlessly knelt down, and grabbed the cowl between her fingers – she rose up and silently gave it to Diana. 

Diana didn’t smile, but she took the cowl and tugged it over her face – her clear blue eyes turning white under the two slits. 

She rose her hand and closed her eyes – trying to ignore the pain in her heart, and the anger that coarse through her veins. Instead she focused on the thrum of electricity that bubbled under the surface – it took longer than usual. But when she felt the slightest tingle in her fingertips, she clenched her hand – a long staff swept through the air and settled in her hand. 

The Alchemist followed silently, as Diana straddled the staff – she didn’t spare the other woman another glance, as it rose in the air. She shot off like a rocket, swiping through the air with a solid crack – as she soared through the opening from the cave.


End file.
